


ML Horror

by Miraculous_of_Salt



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Horror, Psychological Horror, Survival Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 18:06:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19256401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miraculous_of_Salt/pseuds/Miraculous_of_Salt
Summary: i don't know, this was a mix of boredom and watching doctor who....





	ML Horror

The museum was dead quiet, which wasn’t really a surprise it was after hours after all. The only thing that broke the silents was the sound of the pencil scratching the paper underneath it. If their one thing you can say about Marinette is that she was productive with her time.

She had gotten the job to ‘work’ secretary at the museum because she needed the extra money. The boss informed her that her only really job was to kept an ear out and glance at the cameras, if something seemed to out of place call the police; she could do anything else in her free time. It seems like a really good job, look at the camera ever once in a while, no earphones and she could work on anything else she needed too. It’s not like she really had friends to keep her distracted anymore, they all had left her. And despite her working a ‘night shift’ it only went to 11 to which someone would escort her home as the next guard came in. All in all it was a pretty good deal, especially when you added on the fact she was being paid. The only problem she had with the job was how it made her and Tikki feel. Even Tikki felt it too, like their was some sort of energy there, like they were being watched. Because of this the door to the security office was locked and had a door propped under the door handle. It made her and Tikki feel safe.

Marinette was working on translating another book about the Miraculous, she had found it at a sale and if was written in the same language as the guardian book. She had gotten a lot of designs done, so it only seemed logically to work on the book.

Marinette glance up to check on the camera again, nothing, nothing but silents. She quickly turned back to the book and began translating. It had not taken her long to figure out the code of the book, now it was just putting it to use. She soon started spelling out letters until she finally took a break and read out what she had written.

“Miraculous cursed Lady- *CRASH*

The sound immediately brought Marinette out of her thoughts and her flipping through camera, it had also woken up Tikki.

“What was that?” Tikki asked worried.

“I don’t know” as Marinette continue to flip through it wasn’t until something caught her eye in the new exhibit. Their was something reflective on the floor, in different shapes. Marinette quickly rewind the footage to reveal what it was. Appreciate it was a piece of class to stop visitors from touching the statues. It had fallen over and had shattered.

“It appears the glass fell over” Marinette said picking up a broom as she got up.

“Don’t go Marinette, I have a weird feeling about it” Tikki pleaded with her user. Marinette sign, both had a strange feeling but Marinette couldn’t ignore her job.

“Look ill take the stick and taser with me if it makes you feel better” Marinette said picking up the two weapons. Tikki just seemed to wimpier.

“I don’t like this ether. Just keep a eye on me Tikki” Marinette said giving Tikki a quick kiss before unlocking the door and heading out. Something just isn’t sitting right with Tikki and it involves that room, the one with the statues.

As Mairinette began to walk she got lost in her thoughts, thinking about what Tikki had said. Marinette didn’t blame her ether something about the statues just rubbed her the wrong way. The museum had them as they were discovered all together under France and had said to be the remains of a tribe. However they were made with the white marble that came from Greek statues and only one of the figures seem to be Greek. That was the main thing that just seemed to confuse Marinette, they were part of a civilization but all the statues looked to be from different time periods. Some for the Greek theme but she swears one of them is Joan of arch. Also for a civilization to make the statues their were very few males, I think there are only two male statues can the rest where female. Just something about them seems off.

Marinette got the exhibit, thankful she didn’t have to turn on the lights and began trying to sweep up the broken glass, the feeling was back but she just thought it was Tikki watching threw the cameras. It hadn’t occurred to her when she first look through the camera but how did this big piece of glass fall. It had been perfect secure, had not had any problems but suddenly it decided to fall. Well at least it did it at night and not while anyone was here or on someone. She quickly got the pieces up and sign to herself, she would have to write about this before she could go home.

*THUD*

A sound came from behind her making her jump and spine around. It looked as if a piece of the marble statue had fallen off. How could it do that?

Marinette walked closer, this was one of the two male statues in the exhibit, he was seen with a headdress of feather and carrying a spear. The spear was attached to the marble that the figure stood on, it shouldn’t have fallen over.

Marinette picked up the marble spear, god it was heavy. Why was it so heavy? She quickly moved it up to the front of the exhibit before heading over to examine the statue. She needed to know if their was any other damage to it, just to make sure her job wasn’t at risk. She looked at the based of the statues before looking up towards his face. The statue always looked up like it was praising the gods for his work….

So why was it looking down on her with a smile.

Marinette screamed and jumped back to the floor, she blinked and the statue was back to the way she always remembered it; looking up and proud. She quickly rubbed her eyes and nope, nothing change. She decided that the lack of sleep was getting to her and she need to get back to the office to write the report. She quickly made her way out of the room not looking back….

If she did she would have seen the statue turning it’s head to follow her with its eyes.

She went back to the office and locked the door before turning to Tikki.

“Did you see what happened to the statue?” Marinette asked.

“No I felt the energy and I was just too scared” Tikki said sadly flying to hold Marinette face.

“It’s ok Tikki” Marinette said as she sat down and started to write her incident report, about the glass breaking and the statues spear. After she was done she went back to her translating, the camera off that one room for fear of her sanity.

“Are you sure that’s everything Marinette” the older guard asked as he read over her report. Per request when a report is filed police have to show up.

“That’s everything sir” Marinette said as she packed up her stuff.

“Oh the statues spear didn’t fall” The older guard states causing Marinette to stop packing and turning to look at him.

“What?” Marinette asked confused.

“When the police went to check on the statues it had its spear, nothing moved on it” the guard states.

“I swear I saw-“ Marinette started before she just rubs her head “i must be very tried, I’m sorry if I waste your time” she apologized.

“It’s no problem, especially in the cause there was something to go wrong. Have a nice night Marinette” The older guard said with a wave as Marinette went to the young lady car that had been taking her home.

He was such a nice man that older guard.

It’s a shame he would be found dead in the morning.

The ride back was quiet and uneventful. When Mari got back home she immediately went to her room and changed into her pajamas. She sat on her bed and decided to read what she had translated over the night.

‘Miraculous cursed. Ladybug curse of the goddess’

After reading that Marinette decide it wasn’t worth the possible nightmare and decided it could wait till morning. As the lights went off she couldn’t get a sound out of her head, the sound of stone grinding against stone.

The sound a statues would make it if could move….


End file.
